Desire Can Be Deadly
by aggressively writes
Summary: What if Vanessa and Ursula were two seperate people. Who was Vanessa? What if she was just a simple girl who fell into the clutches of the Sea-Witch? This is Vanessa. Here is her story.


**A/N: **Is this my mind on crack? IS IT! The Little Mermaid isn't really my forte. Even though I had an obsession with it when I was 4 and wished I was Ariel. Teehee. I usually write Glee and Maximum Ride stuff. But this idea came to me today.

Vanessa.

'member her? You 'member her. I know you do!

She was Ursula…..or was she? This is what I ponder at. What if Vanessa was really just a simple girl who just happened to fall into the evil clutches to the sea-witch? I've read Harry Potter more than enough, you can't just turn yourself into a random person whenever you want.

What if Vanessa had a past? Friends, family, maybe even a lover. I ponder at this. I do. And if Vanessa did have a past, how did she exactly fall into the hands of Ursula?

This is NO LONGER A ONESHOT. THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER TWO EXPLAINING HOW SHE GOT LIKE THIS. :) Also, Tragedy stuff usually isn't my forte. I write humor. But this is serious stuff. Thought I'd give it a try.

Please review! :)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own TLM.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

Her heart sits in a jar in the depths of the ocean. Her brown eyes in another. Her tooth, old and rotted, in a vile. Her body…..decomposed into the Mediterranean Sea. Her dreams crushed by the very waves she is now beneath. Her spirit, trapped in a nautilus shell.

Her fate….not as lucky as most who seek help of the sea-witch. She was different. Human. A rare prize of the witch. You see, humans are very rare to come across the enchantress. For she lives beneath the waves.

She was simply a child. Barely even sixteen. Her life was taken away, just over a silly little dream. Oh yes, maybe silly to you, but to her? To her it meant the world. Desire can be deadly. And to her….it was.

You may be asking, _"Who is this girl?"_

Her name was Vanessa.

This is her story.

* * *

><p>"Time is up my child." An eerie voice whispered into young Vanessa's ear.<p>

Vanessa backed away from the waves, closer to the sand. She dug her toes into the white sand. "No." She sounded frightened, "No Ursula….please!"

The cloaked figure who stood next to Vanessa then spoke, "I'm sorry Nessa. Marco is with Dianna, not you. He could _never_ love you. No one could _ever_ love you."

Vanessa's eyes began to water. "That's not true. He told me he loved me."

"Did you kiss him?"

Vanessa shook her head.

"Then he does not love you." The hooded figure firmly gripped Vanessa's arm. "You know the price. Don't you, child?"

Vanessa nodded and said, _"If true love's kiss does not take place, I shall disappear without a trace. A painful death in the fathoms below, and nobody would ever truly know. I'll be merely a puppet. A shell, a carcass, just a corpse. My soul will be yours, never to be free."_

"Right, child." The figure pulled Vanessa into the waves.

Vanessa tried to hold her breath, she was never a really good swimmer. Her lungs began to burn as they filled with the salty sea water. She was kicking with all her might, but nothing.

The witch then began to say something. It sounded like a cryptic chant.

Vanessa was suffocating. There was no oxygen for her to breathe. She knew it was over. Her chest then began to glow. She could feel herself slipping away. But, she could still see and hear everything. A golden ball of light traveled out of her body. She was gone. But, she could see herself. Just a puppet.

The golden burst flowed into the witch's nautilus shell. The witch let out a maniacal laughter. She pulled out a dagger and began to slice Vanessa's chest. She carefully removed the no longer beating heart. Crimson blood flowed out like lace. The witch yanked out Vanessa's front tooth and sliced out her once beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

><p>Vanessa remembered when the young mermaid named Ariel came to visit the Sea-Witch. Even though her spirit was trapped inside the nautilus shell, she knew that Ariel was there.<p>

When Ariel told Ursula her wish, Vanessa tried to scream _"No! It's not worth it! Please!"_ But no one could hear her. She was trapped in the nautilus shell.

Vanessa knew what Ursula would do to Ariel. She would do exactly what she had done to her. Steal her soul, cut out her heart, and let her body rot in the sea.

Vanessa watched as Ursula pulled Ariel's voice into the nautilus shell. Eventually her soul would be in there too. Eventually. She learned that the little mermaid had to kiss her prince in three days time. That had been similar to Vanessa's deal. Except her love was not a prince, and she was not a mermaid. She was just a simple girl who was in love.

Vanessa watched Ariel scream as her tail split in two.

* * *

><p>Ursula laughed manically as she squirted blood from Vanessa's heart into her potion. Other ingredients went in the pot as well. Ursula dipped her nautilus shell in the potion and put it on. Her eight tentacles then formed into two human legs.<p>

Her lavender skin turning a pinkish orange. Her evil eyes changing to chocolate brown. Her short white hair became long, flowing and dark. The was the spitting image of Vanessa. No, she was Vanessa.

Whenever Ursula spoke she would sound like Vanessa. But when she sang, Ariel. Vanessa knew that she could never really sing. And Ariel did have a beautiful voice.

Vanessa knew what Ursula was doing. Using _her_ body and Ariel's voice to woo the prince. Vanessa wept. Oh how she longed to be free. Even though, if she was freed, she would die.

* * *

><p>Its was the final of the three days. Ursula, still in Vanessa's body, wore a wedding dress. Vanessa knew that Ariel was going to die.<p>

Then, out of nowhere, a seagull came and began to attack Ursula/Vanessa. Vanessa desperately hoped to shell to break. She then saw Ariel climb onto the ship. Man, that girl had courage.

The seagull yanked the shell off of the witch. Ariel's voice was returned and Vanessa's spirit was freed.

"Thank you." Vanessa told the bird, even though he could not see or hear her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

Years had gone by and nobody had ever dared to go in Ursula's grotto. Sure, the witch was dead, but no one dared.

The poor unfortunate souls were freed.

Marco never found out about what happened to Vanessa.

Vanessa's heart still lay in the jar.

Her eyes in another.

Tooth in a vile.

Body rotted in the sea.

But her spirit, her spirit was free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Liked it? Loved it? Hate it? Wanna punch it in the face? Gimme your feedback. Thanks :)


End file.
